Agridulce
by El Chalchiuitl
Summary: Ichiko decide pasar sus vacaciones a lado de sus hermanos gemelos, siempre ha odiado a Karamatsu o eso es lo que hace creer, ¿por qué sus actitudes se han vuelto tan raras? Su hermana siempre fue asì de hermosa, Karamatsu empezò a sentir un extraño hormigueo cada que sus ojos se encontraban. Ichiko no lo odiaba, es decir, nadie odiaba a alguien que besaba... KaraxIchi


**Autora:** ElChalchiuitl

 **Géneros:** Semi-mundo alterno/Incesto/Comedia/Romance

 **Aclaraciones:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece. Sobre la historia, no se cuanto durara, sin embargo tomara mas soltura en uno o dos capítulos adelante. Siguen siendo sextillizos, pero solo Ichimatsu nació como chica -quería una historia yaoi, pero eso sera mas adelante- Ichiko sera fiel a su personalidad -espero- pero también con rasgos de Ichimatsu. Es un KaraxIchi. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Agridulce.**

 **Capìtulo I**

Karamatsu sintió algo parecido a la confusión, cuando un muy molesto Osomatsu le lanzó su billetera en pleno rostro, apenas si parpadeo unos segundos para murmurar algo.

— My brother —murmuró. —¿Qué crees que haces? —

— Eh, te lo dije —el mayor de los Matsuno, le observo de soslayo —Ichiko viene de vacaciones, te toca ir a traerla al tren.

— ¡¿Eh?! —el segundo de los Matsuno trato de hacer memoria, realmente no recordaba haber decidido aquello, pero vamos, obviamente necesitaban al mejor de ellos para ir por su única hermana. —Ok, brother, yo iré por nuestra querida hermana.

— Agh, enserio es doloroso escucharte.

Karamatsu alzo sus hombros al observar a Osomatsu salir de la habitación. Recogió su billetera y se observó en su espejo de mano. Se encamino a la salida, no sin antes observar un viejo porta retratos donde sus cuatro hermanos y su hermana sonreían –está última un poco forzada–, de eso era ya un año y medio ¿Cuánto podría haber cambiado Ichiko? Ahora que lo pensaba, Ichiko y él no tenía muy buena relación, siempre terminaba disculpándose porque la chica tendía a observarlo con cierta expresión de incomodidad.

Negó.

— Obviamente no sabe que decir con un brother como yo. —finalizo, y dando un portazo se dirigió a la estación de tren.

000

Ichiko observo aburridamente por la ventana del vagón, su parada se aproximaba, opto por colocarse sus audífonos y evitar a toda costa dormirse, bufo, y si los patéticos de sus hermanos olvidan ir por ella, no era como si en realidad los necesitara, pero, Osomatsu le había advertido que estaban reconstruyendo el viejo puente, por tal había cambiado la vereda que usaban comúnmente para llegar a su hogar, entonces lo mejor era que alguno de sus hermanos fuese por ella, había opinado Osomatsu. Se cruzó de brazos, podía imaginar que Osomatsu había huido de la responsabilidad, prefería que Jyushimatsu no fuese por ella, Choromatsu no parecía una mala opción, aunque su virginal hermano había conseguido trabajo unos meses atrás y Todomatsu terminaría desviándose por parar en las cafeterías… quedaba Karamatsu, una sonrisilla traviesa atravesó sus labios decorados con un labial purpura.

El hombre encargado de despachar a los pasajeros anuncio la última parada, y haciendo una venia los demás pasajeros iniciaron su desplazamiento. Ichiko apretó su bolso de mano, sonrió vagamente y colocando un largo mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Su aburrida viajo por el vacío vagón y termino encaminándose a la salida del mismo.

Karamatsu se mantenía apoyado en una de las paredes de la estación, sus manos descansaban dentro de sus pegados pantalones de mezclilla. Sonrió al ver unas chicas pasar frente a él y estas cuchichearon, asegurando el segundo Matsuno que en buen sentido. Bajo las gafas oscuras que llevaba por el puente de su nariz y ladeando la cabeza observo a la chica que se debatía entre su maleta y su largo cabello.

— Ichiko —la llamó, la mencionada pareció reconocer la voz y lo observo con sus marrones ojos, Karamatsu se rasco la mejilla, quizás se había confundido, la chica frente a él llevaba un largo vestido negro, pero definitivamente tenía esa mirada de dolor hacia él. —H-hola…

— Así que te toco a ti, Karamatsu. —la joven frente a él, extendió su maleta y el chico la tomo.

— Ah, sí. —realmente era un poco raro verla, la chica había crecido en ese año y medio, su cabello estaba más largo y sus facciones se había armonizado aún más, su piel seguía tan pálida como recordaba y su voz tan apacible como cuando eran niños, realmente estaba hermosa.

Ichiko lo observo y pestañeo repetidas veces. Karamatsu ladeo la cabeza, ¿había pasado algo malo? Recapitulo, ¡ah!, había dicho que su hermana menor era hermosa en voz alta, se tapó la boca y la chica solo le dedico una lánguida mirada.

— Eres muy hermosa, so pretty —aseguro Karamatsu, entendía la molestia de su hermana, ella quería que su querido hermano le dijera que era muy bella sin dudarlo.

— Maldición. —siseo la chica y paso chocando hombro con hombro con su hermano.

Karamatsu la observo caminar frente a él. Quizás la chica aun sentía un poco de odio hacia él. No, definitivamente no era odio. Es decir que hermana enrojecía de las orejas por un cumplido, o algo así.

000

La cena entre los hermanos había transcurrido normalmente, las risas y las bromas a Choromatsu no habían tardado, Todomatsu había insistido en que Ichiko lo llamase Totty mientras Osomatsu le picaba las costillas advirtiéndole que era su hermana. Jyushimatsu había estado ruidoso durante la velada, y por alguna razón Karamatsu se sentía aliviado, sus cuatro hermanos varones habían concluido que Ichiko estaba realmente linda, aunque su personalidad seguía siendo un peligro a la sociedad.

— Karamatsu, estas muy callado —el mayor de los Matsuno entrecerró la mirada — ¿Acaso tú también estas observando de más a Ichiko?

La pregunta descoloco a Karamatsu, ¿Se notaba acaso que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima? No es como si albergara algún sentimiento impuro hacia su hermana, pero empezaba cuestionar el odio que Ichiko le profesaba en silencio, realmente el sentía un extraño sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse atraído hacia ella, como las flores y las abejas. Pero realmente no podía decir todo eso en voz alta, seguramente terminarían molestando a Ichiko por su culpa.

— Of course —Karamatsu sonrió y peino su flequillo que caía tapando sus cejas, los hermanos negaron mientras Ichiko le dedico una mirada de soslayo —She´s so pretty, como el canto de un ángel…

— ¡Dios, niisan! —Todomatsu se tapó los ojos como si quisiese borrar de su cabeza aquella ridícula frase— ¡Es demasiado doloroso escucharte!

Las risas siguieron por largas horas, hasta que el momento de dormir llego, y con lo cual una nueva duda asalto a los cinco hermanos.

— Osomatsu niisan, no podemos dejar dormir aquí a Ichiko —el menor de los hermanos observo el futon en el que había dormido por veinte años, Osomastu se encontraba cruzado de brazos observando, era ridículo admitirlo, pero ni siquiera tenían un futon para invitados —¡Es una chica!

— ¡Basta, no es cualquier chica, es nuestra hermana! —Choromatsu golpeo una almohada, le parecía estúpida la discusión, podían dormir como siempre.

— Tenía que ser Pajamatsu…

— ¡¿Cómo has dicho Osomatsu?! —el tercer Matsuno le lanzo la almohada al mayor el cual solo soltó un quejido.

— ¿Ustedes creen que Ichiko me odia? —la pelea entre los hermanos se detuvo y ocho ojos marrones se dirigieron a un Karamatsu algo —extrañamente— serio.

— Difícilmente alguien no te odia, niisan. —Todomatsu fue el primero que tanteo la respuesta, ignorando la expresión amarga de Karamatsu.

— Bueno, ella siempre se molestaba cuando tú la fastidiabas —Choromatsu coloco su mano bajo su barbilla —Podría ser esa la razón…

— Cierto, cierto —susurro Jyushimatsu que movía los brazos erráticamente.

— ¿Karamatsu eso te preocupa? —Osomatsu apretó la mullida almohada que segundo atrás Choromatsu había lanzado a su rostro —Sea como sea, somos herma…

— Chicos… —Ichiko los observo con una expresión aburrida y adormilada —¿Qué ha pasado con el gato de la vecina? —

Choromatsu contesto que estaba por aquí y por allá, difícilmente se le veía por esos días, la chica asintió y colocando su menudo cuerpo en una esquina se dedicó a peinar su largo cabello en un desordenado moño. Karamatsu la observo, ¿Cómo podía ella tener aquella piel pálida? Eran sextillizos, solo que ella era la única que había sido chica rara, ¿no? Pero en la vida todo era raro. Las palabras de Choromatsu le volvieron a la cabeza, el molestaba a Ichiko, torció su cabeza y abrió los ojos, y como por cosa del destino se observó cara a cara con Ichiko, ella lo observaba por sobre su pequeño hombro y el por sobre sus gafas oscuras, sus hermanos seguían hablando de tonterías y ellos estaban allí, en esquinas opuestas, observándose. Le pareció a Karamatsu que nuevamente Ichiko se había sonrojado de las orejas y no supo ni como o porque a él las mejillas se le llenaron de calor y termino observando por la ventana.

Realmente no sabía por qué.

Pero algo sintió en sus manos.

Y eso lo puso nervioso.

Negó.

Era solo su imaginación.

Eso era.

000

A final, porque la misma Ichiko no parecía molesta por compartir futon terminaron todos embutidos bajo las sabanas. Pasada la media noche Karamatsu se despertó con unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño. Se sorprendió mas al ver que el lado donde Ichiko dormía, estaba vacío, aún estaba tibio, se enderezo y se preguntó ¿Dónde se habría metido la chica? Negó y se levantó, necesitaba orinar.

Cuando por fin salió del baño y caminaba por el pasillo, una figura se deslizo por las cortinas y su corazón dio un brinco.

— ¡Gii! —algo similar a un grito salió ahogado, Ichiko llevaba una bolsa de la tienda de convivencia —¿Ichiko, a donde fuiste?

— A la convi —farfullo ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo y en lo oscuro.

— Esta helando afuera —Karamatsu se acercó suavemente, tratando de no molestarla, en guardia. En silencio la observo —Ichiko…

— ¿Qué? —la chica lo observo fijamente —¿Qué haces despiertó?

— No te encontré en el futon.

Karamatsu obvio por completo el hecho que se había levantado a ir al baño, porque en realidad si le pareció extraño no encontrarla. Jugueteo con sus gafas, ahora que lo pensaba ambos había crecido, ladeo su cabeza y estiro sus brazos. Quería preguntarle algunas cosas a Ichiko.

— ¿No podías dormir? —se aventuró a preguntar Karamatsu.

— Algo así.

— No deberías salir tan tarde. —añadió Karamatsu, Dios, ella podía ser tan fría.

— No es tu problema, Mierdamatsu.

— Bueno, soy tu hermano —claro que nunca se acostumbraba a esos sobrenombres —Es tarde, ni si quiera llevabas un suéter —entrecerró la mirada —Los demás se preocuparan por ti…

— No es mi problema. —sentencio, coloco un mechón de su cabello y observo a Karamatsu mientras colocaba sus brazos frente a él y los usaba para acercarse a él —¿Qué hay de ti, oniichan, te preocuparías por mí? —la joven había ladeado su rostro ante la pregunta.

Karamatsu la observo, esa voz resonó en su cabeza como el ronroneo de un gato, sus mejillas enrojecieron, hace cuanto no escuchaba el apelativo de oniichan… y más aun de ella ¿Por qué le había hecho extrañamente feliz?

— Por supuesto. —y sin esperarlo más, se acercó un poco mas

— ¿Por qué? —entre la madrugada oscura y el rechinido de la madera, Ichiko se inclinó aún más —Yo te odio, lo sabes Karamatsu —

— No creo que sea así, ¿Cómo podrías odiar a your brother?

— Cierto —siseo ella — es una mentira absurda, más que eso... es esto.

La madera rechino nuevamente, pero esta vez porque Ichiko se inclinó para besar a su hermano.

Karamatsu se congelo.

Parpadeo repetidas veces.

Ichiko no lo odiaba, es decir, nadie odiaba a alguien y luego lo besaba ¿Cierto?

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Se entiende la historia? Espero que si, adoro la pareja de Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, pero decidì empezar con una pareja hetero, pronto subiré una historia yaoi, de ambos hermanos.


End file.
